


Snakes and Prank Wars

by thor-the-asgardian-meme (love_from_belle)



Series: Thor's Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One-Shot, what actually happened when loki turned into a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_from_belle/pseuds/thor-the-asgardian-meme
Summary: anonymous asked: Did Heimdall ever look after you and Loki?Hence, this fic/answer was born.





	Snakes and Prank Wars

Heimdall looked after us more times than he would ever care to admit, actually. When I was younger, before he was my best friend, I used to call him Uncle Heimdall.

I feel like it is safe to say that Loki and I were nothing short of chaotic most of the time. Loki would try to skip out on formal education by using his magic, and I would skip out with the excuse of hunting dragons. Spoiler: there were no dragons on Asgard. I was a rather foolish prince. How I gained enough love to become king will forever be a mystery to me.

Obviously, being all-seeing, Heimdall knew exactly where the both of us were, and he ended up stuck between a rock and a hard place trying to cover for the both of us while also being loyal to our father. He came up with some incredibly inventive excuses and locations for the palace guards to travel to in an attempt to hunt us down. (my favourite was the one where we apparently got ourselves lost in the ancestral caves up in the mountains and I didn’t even know where those were at the time)

The palace guards definitely got a lot of exercise back in the day.

There were also numerous times when Heimdall would be called to assist when Loki and I started a prank war. Warning: if you are rooting for me in these prank wars, I should remind you that he is the God of Mischief and I never won a single one, even with Uncle Heimdall’s all-seeing help.

This is where the story I told Banner and Valkyrie comes in. We were eight and had started the latest in a long string of prank wars. Loki had just learnt the ability to shapeshift, and I was rather interested in scaly things. Like dragons. And bilgesnipe. Of which there were none on Asgard. So I was forced to scale down my interest to snakes. Of which there were many, many different species.

My favourite species at that time would be somewhat similar to Earth’s constrictors. And so that is what Loki transformed into. I was overjoyed that one had managed to get into the palace. Looking back on the fact that snakes were expressly forbidden from being allowed anywhere near the palace due to my desire to inspect every snake on the planet, warning bells should have been ringing in my incredibly thick eight-year-old head.

However, I was distracted by the glory of the Loki constrictor.

Should I mention that this also just so happened to occur on the day that my father took my mother to Midgard for a day out and left Heimdall in charge of the peace of the Nine Realms?

So, I picked up the Loki constrictor and started inspecting it and cooing over it and doing all the other stuff eight-year-olds do with cute animals. Loki apparently enjoyed that so much that it took him an entire hour to change back, but when he did, it gave me the shock of my life.

Loki could have left it at that, but due to the argument we’d had the other day, he probably felt the need for retribution and he stabbed me. It wasn’t exactly an accurate stab, since he was just starting his training. It missed out on all my major organs, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Needless to say, when my parents returned home to find me in the royal hospital wing and Heimdall chasing what would be known as a Beagle puppy on Midgard all over the palace, they were both bemused, worried and completely one hundred percent done with all our drama.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on my tumblr blog, thor-the-asgardian-meme.
> 
> Comments are super appreciated, as is kudos!


End file.
